The Best Christmas Ever of All Time
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Caboose wakes Wash up early on Christmas and wants to show him something. But you'll never believe who comes with gifts for all... *rated T for some swearing*


**I got this idea awhile ago. And you'll never believe who brings the awesomeness of Christmas ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Agent Washingtub! Agent Washingtub!" The ex-freelancer groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He knew it was Christmas, but couldn't Caboose not wake him up by screaming his name over and over again? "Wash! Waaaaaash!" Wash yelped loudly and shot into a sitting position as Caboose lept onto his bed, sitting on his knees looking at Wash with an extrememly excited expression. Wash's hand reached over to the bedside-table and snatched up his glasses. He put them on his noise and gave Caboose a pointed glare, one that he ignored and hopped a bit on the bed. "You gotta come see! You gotta! You gotta!" Wash sighed.

"See what? Whoa!" Wash yelled in surprise as Caboose grabbed him by the arm with both hands, yanked him out of bed, and dragged him down the hallway to the outside of the base. Tucker yelped as they almost ran into him, then decided to follow them. Caboose dragged Wash through their new home towards the middle, where Wash could hear the Reds all complaining to Donut, who was obviously doing the same thing Caboose was doing. "What the..." Wash gasped in surprise as he saw a pelican landed in the new canyon, and he wondered who had brought it here.

"Donut, it's to early for this," Grif whined with a loud yawn from the other side of the pelican. Caboose dragged him around the front of the pelican and they met up with the Reds. Wash's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sight of the non-armored team, which he had never seen before. Sure, he knew they didn't always where their armor, but he had never seen it before. He had seen Tucker and Caboose without armor, but not the reds.

Grif wore a very messy orange tank-top and grey sweatpants, he also had a weird hat on and bright blue slippers. His hair also stuck out in a funny way and he looked tired as hell. Simmons wore a Maroon T-shirt, cotton-candy blue Pajama pants with small trucks, and light right slippers. His hair was neatly combed and he looked like he would be a morning person. Sarge wore a blood-red long-sleeved top with black sweatpants, sneakers, and his hair was lopsided. Wash had to rub his eyes when he looked at Donut. Donut wore a bright pink sweater with a reindeer on it, he wore pink pajama pants with rabbits on them, white puppy slippers, and his blond hair was neatly combed just like Simmons.

"Dude, it's nine!" Simmons snapped at Grif, rubbing his arms to warm himself. Wash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, nine degrees," he mumbled. Everyone snickered. "So, what's with the pelican?" Doc walked out from behind the Pelican and both Caboose and Donut got huge grins as he beckoned them over. "Never mind, I think-gah!" Caboose yanked Wash with him as they headed towards the back of the Pelican. Wash gasped at the sight and everyone took a step back. There in the pelican stood a tall man with white hair and red eyes, wearing a santa hat. He smirked and grunted as a redhead nudged him.

"Oi, watch it Sigma," the white-haired one said in a voice they all knew. Everyone gasped as two small children, one with orange hair and one with green, walked into sight. O'malley, as Wash assumed it was, turned to look at them. "Sigma, Theta, Delta, O'malley," he tapped his chest when he came to his name and then walked back inside. The other AI waved in their human forms.

"What the-no way..." Wash's jaw dropped at the sight and everyone gasped. "M-maine?" There before him stood non-other than Maine. The ex-agent wore a white sweatshirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. His hands were placed in his pockets and he smiled at Wash and the others warmly.

"Sigma put him back to normal," O'malley assured them. Wash watched as Maine picked up a small box and tossed it to O'malley. Doc looked it and was a bit confused as O'malley jogged down to him. O'malley held out the box with a small shove. "Here ya go. Merry-fucking-Christmas." Doc, in spite of the way the gift was given, smile and opened it up. He gasped and took out a brand-new medkit. "Saw it and thought of you."

"Thank you, Mal!" Doc said, hugging the now humanized AI. Wash snickered at the nickname, and gasped as O'malley smiled and hugged Doc back. Delta grabbed a box and threw it over to Caboose, then another to Donut and one to Grif. Grif smiled and hugged three packets of Oreos while Donut hugged a cookbook. Wash looked over at Caboose as he opened the box. He was silent and took out a picture frame, tears filled the rookie's eyes.

"Caboose?" Wash walked over to look at the picture. He got a smile. On the left was Caboose, his arm wrapped around Church's shoulders while he made a funny face. Church was looking at Caboose and laughing in good humor at his expression. Wash smiled.

"Church demanded we get it to you," Sigma told them. Caboose hugged the picture and let out a small hug with a huge smile. Wash patted his back with a grin and watched as boxes were tossed to Tucker, Sarge, and Simmons. Sarge smiled and looked at the knife he had been given, getting Grif to back away and hug his Oreos tighter. Simmons let out a small squeal and hugged a collection of books he had been given. Tucker got a smile and took out a-a watch? Wash raised an eyebrow. Tucker looked over and stuck out his tongue.

"I collect them, I admit it," he said sourly. Wash chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course you do," he muttered. He watched as Maine walked over and put a small box into his hands. Wash raised a curious eyebrow and opened it. He stared at the contents, not sure what to say or do at the sight. "I-you kept it?" Everyone looked over as Wash took out a golden bracelet with the greek symbols on it. He got a tiny smile and noticed the teams' curious expressions. "I gave it too him when he became the Meta in an effort to convince him not to do it, he didn't listen of course. Thick-skulled bastard. Oof!" Wash grunted as Maine lightly hit him aside the head. Wash hugged the larger man. "Missed ya buddy."

"D'aww!" Tucker said. Wash went to glare at him, but didn't when he saw that Tucker meant it, it wouldn't be any more obvious with that stupid smile of his. Donut giggled in his normal way and threw his hands up in the air in joy.

"Caboose, Doc, and I made christmas cookies last night, you guys want some?" he said. Everyone chuckled and nodded. "Right than, this way!" Donut then ran off towards red base with everyone right behind. O'malley walked by Doc, both talking with each other and Wash could've sworn he heard O'malley laugh. It was moments later when they all sat around a fire Doc made with hot coco, cookies, and all were talking and laughing. And Grif even shared his Oreos with everyone. Wash raised his mug in the air with a smile.

"To the Christmas!" he remarked. Everyone chuckled and raised their own mugs.

"To Chirstmas!" they repeated, going to drink their coco, but all halted as Wash spoke up with a funny smile. He almost looked like he was in tears.

"And to the most loyal, kind, and loving teams a guy could ever meet," he said. Everyone smiled and Caboose hugged Wash tightly. Wash ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "And you know what-to Church! The best asshole a guy could ever meet!"

"Hear hear!" they all shouted and drank their hot coco until the moon chased the sun from the sky. All sharing stories and telling Maine how they found the Director and how they all bonded as a team. And in turn they found out how Sigma 'fixed' Maine. All in all, it was the best Christmas ever. Of all time.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everybody! And a Happy New Year! :D**

**Please review! And how a bow-chicka-bow-wow day *winks*  
Perla: ****and may it be the best one ever, of all time!**


End file.
